1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to workstations providing a user with a writing surface, and a container for holding files and writing accessories. Specifically, the subject invention relates to a modular workstation which can be used in an automobile or the like, capable of providing the occupant driver with a conveniently located writing surface and a file storage container.
2. The Prior Art
Many individuals, such as those employed in sales or product delivery, conduct their business from an automobile, truck, or the like. Generally, they visit customers or clients and must carry with them certain documents associated with their job responsibility. Working from their automobiles or trucks, such individuals in the course of their duties need to make written notations or memoranda during the day, and have access to file information on their customers or clients.
Heretofore, such activities, when conducted from the confines of an automobile or the like, have been inconvenient and cumbersome. In order to access necessary files, individuals use a brief case, or transportable file box. When visiting a customer, they transport all files back and forth from the automobile, even when only several of their files are needed at any given time. The size and weight of such file boxes make their transportation back and forth both burdensome and inconvenient. In addition, performing notation or writing duties, when conducted from the automobile, is difficult and awkward. The use of a conventional clipboard or the like, being unsupported in a car, requires that one hand be used in supporting the clipboard while writing.
The above summarized conventional products have failed to satisfy the needs of workers who must conduct their activities from an automobile, when such activities involve file maintenance and writing. No currently available products provide the transient worker with the means for conveniently storing documents or files, easily transporting certain of such files between the vehicle and the customer or client, and in addition providing the user with a convenient surface on which to write, proximate the driver's seat of the vehicle.